Nostalgic Symmetry
by thelandofthenutty
Summary: Danny and Josh talk, regain their manhood, and go in search of definition- post ep to requium. d/j. cj/d. read and review!


"We're sad Josh."

"You don't have to tell me."

"I mean it. Seven years on and where are we?"

"Sitting at Iota drinking a little too much?"

"No, you're drinking a little too much. I don't have a-"

"Don't say it Danny-"

"Sensitive system."

"Thanks for that one. Say it louder."

"You're actually doing pretty well."

"It's my first drink!"

"But its you."

"I really have a bad reputation. I should work on re establishing my manhood."

"Re?"

Josh snorted, and took another sip.

"So, why are you sitting here? Don't have anywhere else to be?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I lack definition."

"Know the feeling."

Josh gave Danny a hesitant look, for a moment, as though he were about to say something, but thought better of it.

"I mean it though Josh. Thinking about it back then, you would have thought that by now we'd have-"

"Not been going home alone tonight after a wake?"

"Exactly."

"We do have dysfunctional qualities."

"I thought they made us endearing, but what do I know."

"I thought so too."

There was silence, in which both men pretended to observe the football score on the tv above the bar, but really didn't take it in at all.

"What do you think they're doing right now."

"Who?"

"Donna and CJ."

"Oh you know about that?"

"Of course I know about that. Why do you think I'm sitting at Iota alone?"

"Don't tell me."

"What?"

"Don't tell me your sitting here because Donna didn't want to have the conversation."

"The conversation?"

"The conversation with CJ that CJ didn't want to have."

"The one that explains whatever the hell it is we're doing, and why she's going to be spending the night at my apartment when my couch is fairly uncomfortable and I only have one bed?"

"That one."

"Yep."

He took another gulp of drink, and Danny laughed. Josh slowly looked up at him.

"Wait. That's not why you're here is it?"

Danny just stared at him, a dark look on his face.

"Of course that's why your here...wait! You and CJ? Finally."

"I could say the same thing."

"I'm not sleeping with CJ."

"I meant the finally part."

"Oh. Yeah. Well, that's up for debate."

"You don't know what's going on?"

"We have good sex."

"Yeah well. When did we become such women?"

"I don't know. You want to hop on board with the whole reclaiming manhood concept?"

"I think I need to."

"Any ideas?"

"Neither of us have ever been that creative."

_Thud_

Donna walked into CJ's room, and stood in the doorway, wearing a giant sweater, and looking as though she had been trying to sleep, but failed, dismally.

_Thud_

"CJ?"

_Thud_

"CJ are you awake?"

"Mhmmm. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, there's just...there's someone throwing, I don't know, stones, or something, at your- "

Donna, in a sudden burst of realisation, had cringed, held up a hand, and then walked from the room, back to the lounge, where she opened the window, and waved her arms about.

"Stop stop stop stop stop. You're going to hit me!"

"Danny, don't throw! It's Donna."

"I think hitting the window that many times constitutes as manhood Josh. We could just about go home now."

"We could. But Donna's there standing in the window, so I'm already thinking of other ways in which I can regain my-"

"Josh! What are you doing here??"

"We're regaining our manhood Donna! We come in search of definition."

"Josh! Stay strong."

"I mean, we just come because of the manhood thing! Forget about the definition."

CJ, finally, hauled herself out of bed, and wandered into the next room, where Donna was leaning out the window.

"Donna, who on earth are you- Oh dear god."

"Why didn't you just use the door?" Donna yelled down at them, a hint of humour in her voice.

"Style points Donna. Nostalgic symmetry!"

"Sure, to me, but to CJ you're just crazy men throwing rocks at her window!"

"Right. Can we come up?"

Donna and CJ exchanged sheepish looks.

"Did I mention I was sleeping with Danny?"

"No, maybe because I withheld the fact that I've been staying with Josh's every night since the election."

"We are really stupid."

"Not as stupid as they are."

"That is true."

"We should let them up?"

"This is somewhat our fault."

"In what way?"

"Look what happens when we don't take care of them."

They both poked their heads out of the window again, and stared down at the dishevelled looking, slightly intoxicated men standing with hand fulls of rocks. Neither woman could help but smile.

"We'll buzz you in."

**A/N: Review? Please?**


End file.
